


Autant en emporte le vent

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Est-ce un ami, celui qui ne te considère tel ?Est-ce un ami, celui qui est sûr que tu existes seulement pour satisfaire ses caprices d’adolescent gâté ?J’ai acquis la conviction que probablement il a besoin de Vince et moi plus qu’on a besoin de lui.





	Autant en emporte le vent

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Autant en emporte le vent**

Il y a du vent aujourd’hui.

Mais je n’ai pas froid.

Seulement, je pense. Bien que la plupart de personnes croit que je ne sois pas capable.

Vincent a de la fièvre. Cette matin il a dit à Draco qu’il ne se sentait pas de sortir du lit.

Il prend toujours un air digne dans ces occasions. Il a peur de Draco, de ce qu’il pût penser de lui.

Je sais que en réalité il ne veut pas aller en cours de métamorphose, et de se faire continuellement retirer des points parce qu’il ne peut pas exécuter ni les sorts plus simples.

Cependant, il prétend d’être malade une ou deux fois par mois, et pour ces deux matins il évite de subir humiliations inutiles.

Comme si lui, comme moi, pût vraiment échapper.

Je m’ai habitué à ce genre de vie il y a longtemps. Je m’ai habitué à me sentir mal à l’aise dans toutes occasions, avec quiconque je me trouve.

Je me retourne vers Hogwarts, en mettant le visage contre le vent. Les fouets glacés m’entament à peine, perdu comme je suis dans cet inquiétude. 

Ce lieu signifie tout pour la plupart de gens que s’y trouve. Mais moi, j’ai toujours la sensation que, une fois sorti d’ici, je ne vais pas avoir rien de rappeler, rien que convient conserver dans l’esprit.

De temps en temps peut-être que je vais penser à ces journées passées dans le dos de Draco, comme si Vince et moi fussions là, prêts à le tenir s’il fût tombé.

Chaque fois que quelqu’un nous présente, que parle de nous, nous sommes étiquetés comme les laquais de Malfoy. Personne ne on a défini ses amis, avec raison. Même Draco nous considère tels, et on le sait bien. Ce que je me demande, dernièrement, c’est si je le considère un ami.

Est-ce un ami, celui qui ne te considère tel ?

Est-ce un ami, celui qui est sûr que tu existes seulement pour satisfaire ses caprices d’adolescent gâté ?

J’ai acquis la conviction que probablement il a besoin de Vince et moi plus qu’on a besoin de lui.

Vincent Crabbe est mon ami, et je suis son ami. C’est ce qu’on a, c’est ce qu’on suffit.

Tout le reste... la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les tribulations de Draco... ce sont une vie qu’on vive par ricochet, que n’appartient pas à nous, mais qu’on observe comme spectateurs non-paiement.

Le seul regret que je vais avoir, un jour, sera ce d’avoir en arrière plus vie d’autres personnes de raconter que vie vécu par moi.

Mais peu importe. Je reste à l’arrière-plan, avec mon ami, en regardant continuellement en bas et en atteignant de sortir indemne par cette folie, pour laquelle on ne peut pas faire rien, ni contre ni en faveur.

Vince et moi, on regarde.

Je sens le vent se calmer. Et mes pensées se calment aussi.

Quand je vais le sentir lever autre fois, impétueux, peut-être qu’alors sera temps d’agir.

Ou d’atteindre qu’autres personnes agissant à ma place, comme toujours.


End file.
